Charmed again
by squeakygirl
Summary: The three children of Piper Halliwell go on a vacation together only to run into some old family problems.  My first fanfic. reviews of any kind are welcome just be nice about it please.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes mom, we are heading home right now. No he's not tired. Mom he can't talk on the phone he's driving. It doesn't matter if we have powers, the police don't know that. She's asleep in the backseat. Yes we will be careful. I know if we have any problems orb straight home. We'll be fine. I love you too."

"Mom again?"

"Yeah. She just gets a little worried about us." Christ looked out at the passing landscape again. It was the end of August and the three children of Piper and Leo Halliwell hadn't been home since June. Wyatt and Chris had agreed to take their little sister Melinda on a cross country trip before she went off to college. The funny thing is that they decided to take this trip like mortals, so they drove a car instead of orbing.

"Don't worry about her. It's a mom thing. Remember when Melinda 'accidently' fell down the stairs, she flipped out. She almost blew us up."

"Well that was your fault. You did push her down the stairs."

"Yeah but I was 11."

"Yeah and she was five, just about six. She had a huge cut on her leg."

"Well I healed her and everything was okay."

"Mom is still pissed about that."

Wyatt couldn't help but laugh. Wyatt, 23, was the oldest child and the most powerful. When they were younger he would pick on his little brother and sister because that is what kids his age did. As they got older however, Wyatt started seeing all of the evils in the world and decided to protect his younger siblings from it.

Chris' attention was turned to the window again. He was 21 and he always felt like he was in the shadow of his older brother. Chris had heard stories growing up about their mom's pregnancy with Wyatt. Wyatt had been able to protect her while he was still in the womb. This showed great power that neither Melinda nor Chris had.

Melinda was quietly sleeping in the back seat of their car. She was 18 and had just graduated high school when the three kids took off to see the country. She looked a lot like their mother. She had long flowing light brown hair, and face. The only thing she got from her father is her piercing blue eyes. In this aspect Melinda and Chris look a lot alike where Wyatt had their father's blond hair and their mother's brown eyes.

"Why don't we just orb home? That way we can go to more places and still make it home on time."

"Come on little bro, what's the fun in that. We always orb everywhere. It's time we try and be like mortals."

"You know if we orbed, then you could see Harper a lot sooner."

Wyatt grinned at his younger brother. "Don't worry so much Chris. You're 21, have a little fun in life."

"So these are the new charmed ones?"

"Yes my liege. They are the three children of the most powerful Halliwell. Although, they don't seem too advanced in their powers."

"Enough of your talk seer. Send in the Vampire."

The seer bowed and left the room leaving the robed person she was talking to alone.

"I'm glad I found the old source's powers. Now I can finally get my revenge, and I have the perfect target." The roped figure looked up as a young man with yellow like hair walk in.

"Brother you summoned me?"

"Yes Spike, I have a very important job for you." He nodded to the seer who brought the same image back. "I want you to go after these three kids. Take their powers, and then kill them."

"As good as done."

"Not so fast" the robed figure moved towards the blonde with two pieces of paper in his hand. "The first piece is the spell to take their powers away and this one, this one you have to say as soon as you see all three. This spell will take away the orbing powers of the two boys."

"Consider it done brother."

Spike started walking away when the voice of his brother sent chills down his spine. "Spike, I expect this to be done quickly and just remember this…." The robed figure moved to within inches of Spike's face, "I don't care if you are my half-brother, fail me and you will pay most severely."

The three young Halliwell's had just sat down in a diner for some breakfast in Vermont when a familiar face walked in.

"Kyle what are you doing here?"

"Hey Wyatt, Chris, Lindy, I'm sorry to bother you guys on vacation but your mother sent me again."

"Wow, she is neurotic."

"Be nice on her Wyatt, she just wants to make sure you three are alright."

Kyle Brody walked over to the table and sat next to Chris. Kyle Brody was once a Federal Agent but after an un-fortunate accident with the Avatars, he died but was given the gift of becoming a white-lighter. And not only was he a white-lighter, he was the white lighter to the three children of Piper Halliwell.

"She just doesn't want to see you three hurt and you aren't that advanced in your powers yet and….."

"We're strong!" Wyatt interrupted.

"But without the book, you guys are vulnerable."

"Wyatt is right for once. We know how to handle ourselves."

"What about…." Kyle refrained from finishing his sentence but both boys knew what he was about to say.

_What about Melinda_ both boys thought. They took a quick glance at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. Even though the two boys were somewhat advanced in their powers, Melinda was not.

Melinda just looked at the three she was sitting with, very confused. "What about what?"

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it sis" Wyatt patted her arm and gave her a smile. There was something hidden behind that smile, but she just couldn't figure it out. "Anyway we should probably eat up and head back home before mom blows up the house."

"Alright I gave you your mom's message so she won't be mad at me. Just be safe and call if you need anything." Kyle walked out of the dinner and the kids knew he was orbing somewhere.

Spike was grateful that it was an overcast day. If it wasn't then this plan of his would never work. Before walking into the diner, he saw his targets and chanted the spell to strip the orbing power from the older boys. "Before the passing of this hour take away all their powers for those two until I undo though they cry no more will they fly."

"Alright time to hit the road." Both boys were getting up while Melinda was just sitting there.

"Lindy, what are you doing?"

"You guys go on ahead, I need to use the bathroom, and I will meet you at the car." Both boys shrugged and walked out of the diner.

After Melinda had come out of the bathroom her eyes saw someone she hadn't seen before. It was a young man, probably in his late 20's she guessed. His blonde hair looked yellow under the diner lights. There was something about him that didn't seem right, but there was an even stronger something about him that made her want to trust him with every last breath in her body.

"Hi, I'm sorry for being up front about this but you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Melinda started to blush. "I think I would remember if I met you before. I'm Melinda." Melinda offered the strange blonde boy her hand.

"Very nice to meet you then. I'm Thorn."

"Thorn?"

"Well it's more like a nickname. Apparently when I was younger, I was a "Thorn" in my mother's side so that's how I got the nickname." He took her hand in his and something came over Melinda and she almost fainted.

"Whoa, easy now. Are you okay?" Thorn had grabbed Melinda to keep her from falling down and he sat her in a booth they were standing near.

"Yeah I think so. Wow, I don't know why I just got so dizzy. Thank you." Melinda looked into his eyes and for some reason she couldn't look away.

"Melinda!" Melinda looked away from Thorn's eyes to see her two older brother's running back into the diner.

"Melinda are you alright? Who is this?"

"I'm fine Chris. Guys this is Thorn. Thorn these are my two older brothers Wyatt and Chris. I was feeling dizzy and I almost fainted but he helped me."

Both Wyatt and Chris looked Thorn up and down. There was something about him that gave them a cold chill.

"Well thanks for your help but Chris and I should really get Melinda home." Wyatt held his hand out to Melinda and helped her out of the booth.

As they started to walk out the door Thorn glanced nervously out the window and saw that the sun had started to shine. "Wait. Will I see you again?" He reached out his hand to Melinda who happily took it.

"Well I don't know. I guess anything is…" as she was looking into Thorn's eyes she fainted.

"Melinda!" Chris came running to her as Wyatt caught her. "What did you do?" Chris turned to Thorn.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't give us that bull. Now tell us who you are!" Wyatt had laid Melinda down gently on the floor and he and Chris stood their ground between their little sister and this blonde haired stranger.

"Well I suppose you would figure it out sooner or later what with your great charmed powers."

"How do you know about us?" Chris and Wyatt screamed in unison. They looked and saw that everyone in the diner had vanished.

"I know everything about you and your family. Your mom Piper, your father Leo, your aunts Phoebe and Paige, your uncles Henry and Coop, I know everyone and everything. I have spent a long time studying your lineage and family history."

Wyatt and Chris didn't dare look at each other but they knew that they were thinking the same thing. _This guy means business._

"Since you've gone through so much trying to know us, why don't you tell us who you are?"

"Very well Wyatt, you have always been the one to go demon hunting. My real name is Spike and I am the first warrior in the Vampire Queen's army. I am also half-brother and trusted confidant to the new source."

"The source? That's impossible. Our mom and aunts destroyed the source long ago."

"Chris, you always think you are so smart. Your family may have destroyed the body containing the sources power, but that much power can never truly be vanquished. All you have to do is search in the right place."

"Well, if our family stopped the source before, then we can do it too." Chris and Wyatt took more of a fighting stance when Spike just laughed at them."

"What's so funny?"

"Right now it's just the power of two isn't it?" His eyes swept over the young girl lying on the floor and laughed again. "Without her you two aren't too much of a threat."

"Wyatt."

"I know Chris." Wyatt bent down put his hand on Melinda's arm and tried to orb along with Chris but nothing happened. "What? Why can't I orb?"

"It's a handy little tool that my brother gave me. You can't orb so you can't get away. And try to call your white-lighter or aunt. I orb-proofed the whole diner before you showed up. Now give up and your deaths will be painless."

"We may not be able to orb, but that doesn't mean we don't have powers." Chris waved his hand and sent Spike flying. "Wyatt if we get Melinda to the car then we can get far enough away to call for Kyle."

"That won't work boys." Spike was stumbling to his feet from the debris of what used to be the counter. "I have an army of dark lighters at my disposal and with one command from me; they will track you down and kill the two of you."

"Then we will just have to deal with you here." Wyatt charged at Spike attempting hand to hand combat….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait, living in New England means dealing with snow. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Wyatt charged the young blonde. Wyatt had learned martial arts from his aunt Phoebe and he was pretty good at it, however the vampire was just a little too fast and dodged every attack.

"You're fast."

"I know. Just wait."

Wyatt kept trying to hit Spike but it just looked like the two of them were dancing. After about five minutes, Spike landed a punch on Wyatt and sent him flying into the ruins of the counter. 

"That was easy. Now for the two of you."

Chris was trying to time his move perfectly. All he really had to do was get one wave of his hand and he could buy some time, but Chris also knew that the vampire was fast.

"You don't think I am going to let you use that little hand trick of yours again do you?" Spike grabbed Chris' arm before Chris could send him flying. "Poor little Christopher. This is your time to shine and prove yourself as a witch but you will fail."

Spike grabbed Chris' throat, lifted him off his feet and threw him through the diner door.

"And then there was one. It's kind of a pity, you can't even defend yourself. Don't worry I will make this…." Spike's eyes widened in shock then he turned into a pile of dust. Standing behind Spike was Wyatt. Wyatt had taken a piece of one of the broken wooden stools and he stabbed Spike through his back and hit his heart.

Chris stumbled back into the diner holding his right arm. "What happened?"

"It's alright Chris. I staked him with a piece of wood from the debris over there."

"Well now that he is gone, I suggest we get out of here quickly."

"Yeah, just give me a hand with her will you?"

Chris and Wyatt went over to their sleeping sister, picked her up and put her in the car.

"Chris, why don't you call mom and let her know what happened?"

Chris took out his cell-phone and held it up to the sky. A look of disgust crossed his face. "No service."

"Well we might as well start driving back and we will just call mom when we pick up a signal."

Chris and Wyatt were about to get into their car when three figures materialized in front of them, each one carrying a cross-bow.

"Dark lighters!"

"Chris, get in the car!"

Wyatt and Chris jumped into the car and shut their doors as the dark lighters shot arrows at them.

"This isn't good. Get us out of here!" Wyatt put the car in drive and floored it away from the diner. Chris was turned around in his seat watching the dark lighters behind them.

Chris sighed in relief as a dark lighter materialized on the road in front of their car and shot out the cars two front tires. The car went spinning off the side of the road and into a thick brush of trees.

"You can't hide forever charmed children. We will find you and then we will kill you." The dark lighters started walking towards the spot where the car had gone off the road.

Chris and Wyatt got out of the car and pulled their little sister out of the backseat.

"Is she alright?"

"Don't worry Wyatt. The vampire's powers weren't that strong. She should wake up soon but we still have to worry about the dark lighters following us."

"Don't worry I have that covered. Kyle!" Wyatt whispered not wanting to alert the dark lighters to their location.

"What are you guys doing in a ditch? What happened?"

"No time to explain Kyle, some vampire took away our orbing powers, Melinda is unconscious and we have a bunch of dark lighters following us. We need serious help."

"You two need to get your sister out of here. On the other side of this little forest of trees, there is a motel. Stay there. I will stop the dark lighters."

"Let me help you. Chris can get Melinda away from here."

"No Wyatt, without your orbing powers you will be at a serious disadvantage. Unless you happen to have Excalibur in your back pocket."

Wyatt looked down at the ground fighting back the tears he felt. "What if you get hit with an arrow? You would need healing powers."

"I told you not to worry about me. What is important is that the three of you get away. Take your sister to that motel. If I don't show up in one hour, call for your Aunt Paige."

"But Kyle you can't…."

"Yes Chris, I am serious. As your white lighter and friend, I am asking you to trust me."

Chris was about to protest rather loudly when Wyatt put his hand on his shoulder. "We should listen to him Chris. If you need anything, you come to us."

Kyle nodded at the two boys and watched them awkwardly run while carrying their sister. Kyle took a deep breath and orbed to the other side of the trees. "Trust me boys hide here. They will never find you."

Kyle peeked out of the trees to see the dark lighters start converging on his position. _Good that got their attention lets go to step 2._

The dark lighters had heard a male voice that didn't belong to either of the young boys. The leader motioned for them to surround the area where the voice came from. "Now we have you!" They jumped through the trees and saw nothing. "What?"

"Over here." The dark lighter turned around and received a punch in the face from Kyle. "I will take that" Kyle said taking the dark lighter's cross bow from the ground. Kyle orbed to the middle of the street and shot the first dark lighter he could get to.

"You think that cross bow will work on us" a dark lighter yelled as he shot an arrow at Kyle. Kyle was fast but not fast enough. He knew that he didn't have time to orb out so he tried to dodge the arrow. Over all he was successful except for the fact that the arrow just grazed his arm.

The dark lighter walked over to the fallen white lighter and laughed. "Hmmm just a small graze on your arm, but still enough. That will only prolong your death. I am feeling gracious. I will put you out of your misery."

The dark lighter took another arrow and aimed it at Kyle's heart when he was stopped.

"No. The master knows of everything that has happened and he wants you to bring the white lighter to him."

"Why?"

"So the white lighter can watch his charges be destroyed as he slowly dies."

Meanwhile Chris and Wyatt struggled to get Melinda to the safety of the motel. Wyatt had gone in and got a room for the night with what cash they had.

"Wyatt, it's been an hour and a half already. Something must have happened."

"I know but I think that it would be best to stay here for the night. No one has any idea we are here so it would be good to wait for Melinda to wake up and for us to rest up here for the night. That way when we do have to fight, we will be well rested. Do you still have your phone?"

"No. It was destroyed in the accident."

Wyatt and Chris spent the day pacing the room, looking out the window and checking on Melinda. Around 1 in the afternoon they called for pizza and went back to their pacing and staring. Around 11:30 that night Wyatt fell asleep leaving Chris to sit up in the darkness of their room.

"Where am I? What happened?" Melinda had just woken up and had a horrible headache.

"It's okay Melinda. We are in a motel right now. Wyatt's asleep but we are okay."

"What happened Chris?"

Chris told Melinda everything from their encounter with the vampire in the diner, to the car accident.

"Well that explains why my head hurts so much but what I don't understand is why I 'passed out'."

"It's very rare but some vampires are said to have the ability to induce a trance like state on whoever they wish."

"It's late; you should probably get some sleep."

Chris shook his head and looked at his little sister. "No I will be fine. Someone needs to stay up and make sure we aren't attacked. Wyatt is going to wake up in a little bit and when he does; he is going to take watch. You get some sleep though."

Melinda simply nodded her head and turned away from her brother. Even though she said she would get some sleep, she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She just lied there thinking about how horrible their vacation had turned when she heard her oldest brother stir.

"Chris you still up?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't fall asleep knowing that if I did we would be left un-protected."

"How is Melinda?"

"She woke up a few hours ago. I filled her in and told her to get some sleep. She's going to need it."

"You really think she can tap into her white lighter powers?"

"She's our only chance Wyatt. When we were de-orbed, I am pretty sure the vampire only took the orbing away from the two of us, not Melinda. I mean hardly anyone knows that she has white lighter powers. She doesn't even know."

"I remember."

Both Wyatt and Chris had a flash back from several years ago. It was right after Wyatt had pushed Melinda down the stairs. It was Melinda's sixth birthday party. Even with all the charmed ones and their descendants in attendance, that didn't stop demons from attacking the party. What the charmed ones didn't know is that Melinda accidently orbed in front of a demon one day. The demon had stalked the young girl and attacked during her party. The charmed ones were able to drive the demons away but Melinda, her aunt Phoebe, one of her cousins and her father had all been hurt in the cross fire. Piper had been so scared for her young daughter that she used memory dust on her daughter to forget about her powers. They then asked the elders to hold her powers off for a couple years, like what had been done to Paige.

"I hope her powers as the daughter of a charmed one are enough to beat the memory dust."

"Have faith in her Wyatt. Like I said, she's our only chance. I'm going to get some rest, will you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine."

Chris went to the little couch in their room and lied down while Wyatt took his place at the table. Neither boy was aware that Melinda was wide awake and had heard everything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for being so late with the updating. There have just been so many things going on. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please R&R. I do not own Charmed.

**Chapter 3:**

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were up early the next morning. "Ok so tell me again why we haven't called for Aunt Paige yet?"

Wyatt and Chris both looked at their younger sister.

"Well it's only a few dark lighters and besides Aunt Paige is busy with her kids and charges. Plus then she would tell mom and then mom would get worried. Don't worry about it. We will be fine." Wyatt gave his little sister a hug.

Chris didn't agree with Wyatt. They were three half white lighter- half witch kids without a car, without the ability to orb and they weren't going to call someone that could actually help them. He and Wyatt had discussed it but Wyatt was adamant saying they could handle everything by themselves. Chris couldn't help but think that it was Wyatt's ego making the decisions.

"Ok so we have no car, and no orbing with dark lighters after us, how are we going to get home?" Chris laughed and hugged his sister.

"This is what I have been saying Wyatt. There is no point trying to be heroic here. Why don't we just…"

"Don't either of you get it?" Chris and Melinda looked at their older brother in shock. They had never heard him raise his voice to either of them before. "If we aren't able to take care of a small problem like this, how will anyone take us seriously? We have to carry on the legacy of the charmed ones and if we can't handle these little dark lighters, then do we deserve that destiny?"

Chris and Melinda both looked at the ground. They still thought that Wyatt was acting reckless but they could see some truth in what he was saying.

"I don't know Wyatt….."

"Why haven't you found them yet?" The Source sat on his thrown staring angrily at the dark lighter in front of him.

"Well, your new prisoner tricked my men and the children got away" the dark lighter was staring at the ground so he never saw the fireball the Source threw at him.

After getting rid of that annoying dark lighter, the Source turned to his new prisoner. Even though the white lighter had been hit with a dark lighter arrow and infected with the poison, he was still alive but barely.

"I really wanted you to watch all three of your young charges die, but I really don't think you will live long enough."

"I hate to… disappoint you but…. I really….. doubt…. you…. could kill them" Kyle looked up at the Source. It took every ounce of his strength to talk.

"What makes you think so? They have no car, no orbing power and I haven't seen their white lighter aunt be called for yet, so why do you have faith in them?"

"They are….my charges. Not only that…..they are the….children of….Piper and Leo Halliwell. A very powerful witch…and an ex-elder. You think…..they...can…..be….stopped when it is…..in their blood….to defeat you?"

"What do you mean in their blood?" The Source got off his thrown and crouched in front of the dying white lighter.

"Their mother…. and aunts… not only defeated….. past…. Sources…., but they also… vanquished…. your father." Kyle looked up defiantly at the dark figure looming over him.

"I have had enough of this." The Source turned around and looked back once more and smiled at the white lighter. "You have little life left, enjoy it while you can." The Source disappeared into vast flames leaving Kyle alone and dying in the underworld.

"You expect us to walk all the way back to San Francisco?" Chris had stopped and sat under a tree. The three siblings had been walking all day and they now found themselves in a park and Chris decided it was time to rest.

"Well….not exactly."

"Then what are we doing?" Melinda asked sitting down next to Chris exhausted.

"We can't stop. The dark lighters could still be after us." Wyatt said trying to pull Melinda off the ground. She just fell back against the tree and rested her head on Chris' shoulder.

"Look Wyatt, we can't go anywhere right now, she is exhausted. Did you really think we could walk across the country?" Chris was starting to get angry at his older brother but he didn't want to move too much in case he woke his sister.

"Well I was going to have us walk a little bit further until we could come across a car dealership."

"And let me guess buy a car? With what money? We spent all of our cash on that motel room last night."

"I never said buy." Wyatt looked away from his younger siblings and he heard Melinda gasp and there were hands at his shoulders. He was turned around to look at his younger brother's eyes.

"Are you insane? That's personal gain and you know that. That plan would never have worked out. How can you say that we don't deserve our destinies if we call Aunt Paige and yet here you are ready to use personal gain?" Chris started shaking Wyatt by the shirt.

"Chris that is enough!" Melinda got off the ground and tried to separate her brothers.

"You're right Melinda enough is enough." Chris let go of his brother's shirt and walked away from his siblings scouting the area.

"What are you doing now?" Wyatt asked trying to smooth out the wrinkles Chris had given him.

"Something you should have done a long time ago. Aunt…"

"I wouldn't do that young Halliwell." All three Halliwell's turned to see a dark, cloaked figure appear out of flames in front of them.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked taking a stand between the figure and his siblings.

"That's not important. What is important is that you really don't want to call your white lighter Aunt?"

"And why not?" Chris joined his older brother keeping Melinda behind them.

"Because I will kill not only your white lighter aunt, but your other aunt, your uncles, your cousins and your parents." The cloaked figure started laughing.

"And what makes you think you can kill our family?"

"Dear little girl don't question things you don't understand. Your brothers can understand that I am a very bad demon but what none of you comprehend is that I am the Source."

All three children gasped in shock.

"So the new Source finally shows his face. Well we can destroy you just as easily as our family did." Chris said grabbing the hands of his brother and sister. "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda."

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace" Melinda cried hanging onto her brother's hands.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us."

"Vanquish this evil from time and space" all the siblings cried in unison and watched flames engulf the new Source.

"We did it?" Melinda asked stepping next to her brothers when they heard a dark laugh.

"Very nice. That spell would have worked on me except there is something about me you don't know."

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda gasped when they saw the fire disappear and they still saw the dark figure standing in front of them.

"That's not possible!" Wyatt cried.

"Oh it would have worked if I had been just the Source."

"What are you talking about?" Chris put his hand on Wyatt's arm trying to get him to calm down.

"Poor ignorant children. I wonder if you white lighter has died yet." The Source laughed again.

"What have you done with Kyle?" Melinda tried to take a step forward but Chris put a hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"Stop changing the subject. What is it you seem to want us to know?" Chris asked as he pulled his sister back from the Source.

"You always were very intelligent Chris. Very well I will take pity on you. Not only do I have the powers of the Source, but my ancestry is as evil as yours is good. My father was not just any demon. My father, the demon I get all of my powers from, is the demon that was once known as Zankou."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I honestly didn't mean to wait four almost five months to update the story but I got caught up with school, vacations, started a Newsies fanfic called _Is Friendship thicker than blood _with _YouMustUseTheForce_ and on top of that I got sick. I also lost my original plans for this story so I had to re-think everything but I really like where it's going now. I promise to updagte sooner! R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

The three children stood staring at the source in shock. "That's not possible." Wyatt cried.

The source laughed, "Of course it's possible." The source lowered his hood, "My name is Uoknaz. Prepare to die children." Uoknaz threw a fireball at the three young Halliwells but they jumped out of the way at the last second. The source laughed, "Now who do I destroy first? How about you?" He said turning to Melinda.

"Leave her alone." Christ yelled trying to get to his feet.

Melinda was frozen in fear. Both of her brothers were struggling to their feet but she knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything to help her. She closed her eyes tight as Uoknaz fired a fire ball at her.

Chris and Wyatt looked on with fear as they saw the fireball draw closer to their sister. Chris had used his powers to send Uoknaz flying into a tree, but it was too late for the fireball. "What?" Chris said echoing Wyatt's gasp as they saw Melinda engulfed in blue and white sparkles.

"She's orbing!" Wyatt said, scouting the rest of the park to try and find where she would land. She landed right behind Chris and Wyatt. "Melinda!" Wyatt cried hugging his sister. Christ turned around and joined the hug.

Melinda looked at her brothers in shock, "What happened?"

Chris was wiping tears away from his eyes, "You orbed."

"What? I can't orb I don't…"

Wyatt shook his head, "Our dad was an elder, of course you can orb. There's a long story but we will explain when we are out of danger."

"I know I heard you two talking about it last night." Melinda looked between her two older brothers, "My question is, how did I 'awaken' my orbing powers?"

"You remember Aunt Paige telling us about the parents that raised her?" Melinda nodded her head. "Well they were killed in a car accident and she was saved because of her powers and now the same thing has happened to you. It's almost like an instinct you have. You tapped into your powers because it was the only way to save your life." Christ looked up to see Uoknaz getting up off the ground.

"You're still alive?" He looked at Melinda in shock. "How is that possible?"

"She orbed." Wyatt said proudly.

Uoknaz shook his head, "She can't have. I de-orbed all of you in the diner."

It was Chris' turn to shake his head, "No. You only de-orbed me and Wyatt. Melinda still has her orbing powers." He turned to his sister. "Think you can orb us home?"

Melinda looked at Uoknaz then back to her brothers, "I can try."

"Anywhere other than here is a good idea right now." Wyatt said grabbing her left hand.

Chris grabbed her right hand, "I know you can do it. Just concentrate on the manor. We believe in you."

Melinda shut her eyes tight once again and pictured their home in San Francisco. Specifically she pictured their kitchen where she would help her mom cook.

"What in the world?" Piper asked as she dropped the casserole dish on the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"I know there isn't a lot of time to explain but we need to get to the book of shadows." Chris said as he headed towards the attic with Wyatt and Melinda behind him.

Piper followed her children, "Don't you walk away from me. Tell me what's going on."

Wyatt sighed and turned to his mother, "Right after Chris hung up the phone with you we were attacked by dark lighters."

"That over a day ago! Why didn't you come home sooner?" Piper said getting angry.

"We thought we could handle it we even called Kyle to help us but…"

Piper put her hands on her hips, "But what…?"

Wyatt looked down at the floor, "He took our orbing powers away."

Piper stood there staring at her oldest son. "What?" Wyatt simply nodded his head. "You need to tell me everything right now. From the beginning." Wyatt told Piper about everything that happened from meeting the vampire in the diner, to calling Kyle and finally to them meeting the new Source. "If your orbing was taken away and Kyle never came back to you then…how did you get home?" Wyatt looked up the stairs towards the attic. "Melinda?"

"Yeah. He almost killed her and he would have succeeded if she hadn't orbed when she did. She was great. She even brought us all back here."

Piper pushed passed her son and headed towards the attic, "I'm going to handle this."

"Mom…" Wyatt said but was interrupted.

"Don't mom me. This is too dangerous for you kids to handle. You're not ready for it."

Wyatt stepped in front of his mom blocking her path to the attic and the book of shadows, "Don't give me that. You guys weren't ready to battle demons when you first got your powers and look how you turned out."

Piper looked down remembering all the things that had happened when they first got their powers, losing Andy, losing Prue. "This is different. We didn't have anyone to look out for us. But you do." Piper pushed passed her son and headed towards the attic. "What are you doing Chris?"

"First Wyatt and I are going to get our powers back." He walked over to Chris with the book in his arms. "Here's the spell to call a lost power, it should work."

Wyatt nodded and with Chris, they called back their orbing powers. "Good. Now please tell me you found a spell in there to destroy him."

Chris shook his head, "Just the spell we already tried. The one to vanquish the source."

"Well considering he's not just the source I'm not surprised." Wyatt said sitting on the small couch next to Melinda.

Melinda looked up at her mom, "How did you guys defeat Zankou?"

Piper sighed, "It wasn't easy. We almost died in the process."

"You think we could do the same thing?" Wyatt asked looking as his brother.

"Absolutely not! It's way too dangerous. Your aunts and I will take care of it." Piper said grabbing the book from Chris.

"C'mon mom. We have powers for a reason. You, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige did your job, now let us do ours." Chris said reaching for the book again.

Piper shook her head, "No. We'd had our powers for years before we defeated him." Piper looked up at the ceiling, "Paige we need you, get Phoebe too."

A second later Phoebe and Paige were standing in the middle of the attic, "This better be good I was just about to meet Henry." Paige said hugging her nephews and niece.

"If it wasn't important I wouldn't have called you. We have demon troubles." Piper explained everything she had been told with Wyatt and Christ jumping in to fill in important details.

"So if the source vanquishing spell won't work then what do we do?" Phoebe asked while looking through the book of shadows. All six of them were taking turns looking through the book trying to find something, anything that could help them out.

"Well we could make a potion. But we would need some of his flesh to make it work right." Piper said taking another turn looking through the book.

"Well we better think of something fast because he is going to be here soon." Chris said getting antsy.

"Was he ever this bad when he came from the future?" Paige asked Phoebe quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

Phoebe shook her head, "It's nothing. What we need to worry about is what we're going to do."

"Crystal cage?" Melinda said standing up. Orbing herself and her brothers' home had taken a lot out of her and she had been sitting on the couch building her energy back up. "Have him throw a fireball and it will just backfire and hit himself."

Wyatt shook his head, "He wouldn't be that stupid."

Chris looked up, "I think I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well here it is as promised another chapter and this time in a much shorter amount of time. R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

"Well spill it already, what is it?" Paige asked looking at Chris.

"It has to do with how you vanquished Barbus." Chris said bringing the memory of the notorious demon of fear to everyone's mind.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

Chris sat down, "Well, I was thinking about how you stripped him of his powers. I'm thinking if we do the same thing for Uoknaz…"

"What do you think he is just going to volunteer to drink a power stripping potion?" Wyatt interrupted.

Chris put his hand up, "Let me finish. If we orb the power stripping potion down his throat, then surround him with the crystals and say the source vanquishing spell then we can destroy him."

Wyatt looked at Chris thoughtfully for a second then turned to his mom, "How fast can you make the power stripping potion?"

"More time then we have. Can you guys stall while Melinda and I work on it?" Piper said heading down towards the kitchen.

Paige nodded, "Actually I have an idea. We need to figure out what happened to Kyle. He's still alive otherwise the elders would have sent a warning down."

"Ok Paige, Wyatt and I will go look for Kyle. Piper, you stay here with Melinda and Chris and work on that potion." Phoebe said divvying up tasks. "If something happens though call us back immediately."

"Don't worry, we will." Chris said following his mom and sister down to the kitchen.

"Alright where should we start?" Wyatt asked looking at his aunts.

"I have an idea." Paige said as she held her hands out to Phoebe and Wyatt.

…

"Do you think it's going to work mom?" Melinda asked handing her mom and ingredient for the potion.

Piper stirred the cauldron, "I think there is a possibility but…"

"But what mom?" Chris interrupted.

Piper sighed, "You guys should have a backup plan in case something goes wrong." Piper looked at her two younger children. "If something goes wrong, Chris I want you and Wyatt to orb Melinda to magic school and stay there."

"What?" Melinda and Chris cried together.

"I mean it." Piper said adamantly.

Chris looked stunned, "But what about you guys, we're not going to leave you alone to fight him."

"We don't have time for you to argue with me. Your aunts and I have plenty of experience battling with demons. We will be alright." Piper said going to the cupboard to get a vial for the potion.

…

"He should be around here somewhere." Paige said leading Wyatt and Phoebe through the underworld.

Phoebe looked around uneasily, "You sure?" Being the only one without an active power, Phoebe always felt more uneasy than the others when it came to being in the underworld regardless of her ability with martial arts.

Paige nodded, "If he's anything like his father, Uoknaz would want to make Kyle and audience while he tried to destroy us…" She turned to Wyatt, "Or you guys. Why didn't you have Kyle orb you home when you called him?"

Wyatt looked down at the ground, "I guess I thought that if we could handle a couple of dark lighters on our own then we would be able to take on the demon hunting permanently. I wanted to show you guys that you didn't have to worry about us."

"Wyatt honey, we are always going to worry about you, we're family." Phoebe faced her oldest nephew, "Besides we needed a lot of help when we were first fighting demons trust me."

"Shhhh, I think I hear something." Paige said quieting Phoebe and Wyatt. She turned the corner and found Kyle lying on the ground, sweat dripping down his face. "Kyle?"

"Paige." Kyle said weakly. He tried to sit up but the poison was too much for him and he just fell back down.

"Don't move, let me heal you." Paige leaned over Kyle and held her hands over his wound. Her hands started to glow yellow, "It's working." In a matter of moments, Kyle's wound was healed and all of the poison gone.

"Thanks Paige." Kyle said standing up with Wyatt's assistance. "Are you guys alright? I tried to get back to you but I got hit by a dark lighter's arrow and then they captured me."

"Right now we're fine but we need to get back to the manor. Mom, Chris and Melinda are going to be waiting for us." Wyatt said orbing Kyle out of the underworld.

"That's if Uoknaz hasn't gotten to them yet." Phoebe said as Paige orbed her back to the manor.

…

"Ok everyone got the plan? When he gets here, which should be any second, Wyatt orbs the potion down his throat while I circle the crystals around him then Wyatt, Melinda and myself say the source vanquishing spell." Chris said filling everyone in on the plan to defeat Uoknaz.

"And what about us, we're not leaving you here to face him alone." Paige said taking a vial from Piper. Piper had filled six vials of the power stripping potion, one for each of them.

Piper handed a vial to Phoebe, "We will be right here with them in case something goes wrong. That way I can freeze him, temporarily blow him up or we can say the spell. After all we are still charmed." Piper took her place in between Phoebe and Paige. They were standing behind Piper's three kids as a last line of defense. Piper was struggling with her feelings toward the situation. She wanted to see her children succeed in vanquishing Uoknaz without any help but then another part of her wanted to shield her children from this danger. She sighed internally knowing that sooner or later they would be facing dangers other than this. She was just grateful that they had someone there to look after them and guide them unlike when she and her sisters got their powers.

The manor was suddenly darkened Uoknaz appeared in front of the two generations of charmed ones. "So two generations of charmed ones that I get to destroy. Ah revenge will be sweet. Who should I start with?" He threw an energy ball at Chris but Melinda pushed him out of the way to avoid the blast. Christ hit his head on the dorm jam and fell unconscious.

Paige looked from Chris to Wyatt, "Just stick to the plan."

Wyatt nodded and threw the power stripping potion vial towards Uoknaz but under threw it so it fell to the floor and shattered, spilling the potion out onto the floor. Uoknaz laughed, "It seems you are not ready for you destiny. Poor boy, you shall die first."

Wyatt laughed, "I don't think so. Potion!" Wyatt orbed the potion into Uoknaz's mouth and as he forcibly swallowed the potion the fire ball he was about the throw at Wyatt dissolved in his hand.

Uoknaz looked at his empty hand, "What did you do to me?"

"Crystals circle!" Paige yelled as she took over for Chris.

Wyatt and Melinda ran to Chris and grabbed his hands. Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed hands and held onto Melinda's other hand, "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda. Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space." They all cried together. Uoknaz screamed in pain as fire engulfed his body. With a small explosion the space inside the crystal cage became empty.

"We did it!" Melinda cried happily as she hugged her oldest brother.

Chris opened his eyes and groaned, "Ugh, what happened?"

Wyatt laughed, "Dude, you missed a good one." He offered his hand to Chris and helped him up. "We vanquished him.

Chris looked around at his siblings, mom and aunts, "Is it over?"


End file.
